Acceptance
by Lexioreo22
Summary: It's years after Naruto returns and Hinata still hasn't confessed her feelings towards him. Will a tragic event bring them closer together? Rated M for bloody stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! It's me again, back from my mini-hiatus. I'm finally writing a Naruhina fic!(It's one of my favorite couples but I'm a procrastinator…) Anyway I want to try to reply to reviews for once!! (Because I have no social life… I'm kidding… Don't take it seriously...) I hope you all enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer -I don't own Naruto (I wish I did)

Chapter 1

Fragile pink petals fell at Hinata's feet as she instructed her class.

"A kunoichi must be able to blend in with normal women while on missions. One good way to blend in is to arrange flowers. Now I want all of you to go out into the fields and gather some flowers for arranging alright?" Hinata said boldly.

It was easier to open up among the young future kunoichi of the village for her. Hinata was just glad to be doing something she enjoyed. The young girls ran off, running towards the flowers scattered among other plants by the training fields. Hinata sighed and began walking near the training grounds. Naruto was training hard with his shadow clones. Hinata blushed slightly. After all the years she's known him, she still hadn't gotten the chance to admit her feelings to him. And after all that time, her girlish crush had matured into love. She continued to watch Naruto from afar. Beads of sweat fell from his bare chest. Hinata blushed further.

'_Maybe I should say something-'_

"Hinata-sensei! Are these flowers good for arranging?" One of the girls said loudly as she pulled on the edge of Hinata's jacket. Hinata stopped blushing and returned to attending to the students.

Naruto, in anbu attire, continued to train. He defeated his kagebushin quickly. As to be expected from an anbu black op. He panted for a bit and then took off towards the Hokage's office. He arrived there within a matter of minutes.

"You're late Naruto… You probably picked that up from Kakashi I presume." Tsunande scolded as she filled out paperwork behind mountains of paper on her desk. "Only by a few minutes." Naruto said as he secured a fox shaped mask over his face. "More like a few hours…" A female voice said from behind him.

Naruto turned around. She wore a red and pink rabbit mask.

"You're just early Sakura-chan!"

A slight chuckle could be heard from behind Sakura's mask. She and Naruto had been together for a number of months now. After Sasuke left the village and Naruto returned, she found that she actually liked Naruto as a bit more then a friend.

"Come now you two. This is a serious matter." Tsunande yelled. "The two of you are to infiltrate Otogakure and capture this man. She slid them a small photo from across her desk. The gaze he had in the picture was terrifying. It was obvious that he wouldn't be an easy opponent.

"His name is Yakushi Kabuto. I'm sure you remember him. He's made his way into the bingo book as an S-ranked missing-nin so keep your guard up at all time. He's supposedly been causing trouble and creating a revolt against Konohagakure so attempt to get some information out of him before taking him out alright Naruto?"

"Why is that directed at me?" Naruto grumbled.

"Because I know for a fact that Sakura can control herself. You have five hours to get ready. Good luck. You'll need it."

The two nodded and calmly walked out of her office. Naruto immediately tore his mask off once the door behind them closed.

"What did you do that for?" Sakura asked.

"I can barely breathe through that thing!" Naruto groaned.

Sakura giggled and took her mask off as well.

"Well then, I'll be going. I'll see you later Naruto-kun!" Sakura blushed.

Naruto waved goodbye and they left their separate ways.

"I'll go to Ichiraku's first then I'll do some more training… Or maybe I should train first then get some ramen…"Naruto pondered as he walked down the busy streets of Konohagakure.

Hinata dismissed her class about four hundred meters away.

"For the next week we'll be arranging flowers so practice at home alright?" Hinata smiled as the energetic girls ran off form the academy grounds.

'_I think I'll have some ramen later today. I wonder if I'll see Naruto-kun.' _Hinata thought as she took off her jacket and tied it around her waist.

The smell of freshly cooked ramen filled the air. Hinata ducked under the hanging signs of the shop and sat down at the counter.

"Umm… I'll have one miso pork ramen please." She said quietly. Hinata sat patiently at the counter as a few customers came and left.

"One miso pork ramen please old man!" Naruto exclaimed as he sat down at the counter next to Hinata.

'_Oh my gosh… He's right next to me… He ordered the same thing I did too… I bet he doesn't even realize I'm he-'_

"Hi Hinata-chan!" Naruto smiled.

Hinata's signature blush spread across her cheeks. She hesitated to give reply.

"H… Hi Naruto-kun. Umm… How are you?" Hinata managed as she pressed her index fingers together shyly.

"Pretty good! I have a mission in a few hours so I decided to have some ramen and train a little before I leave! How about you?" Naruto asked.

"Um… Well I'm alright… I uh… I'm teaching at the academy now…" Hinata blushed further.

"Order up!" Teuchi yelled as he placed a large bowl of miso pork ramen in front of each Naruto and Hinata. "Enjoy!"

"Hey Hinata? I didn't know you liked miso pork ramen too!" Naruto said as he broke his chopsticks.

"Um… Well I saw you eating it a lot so I umm… I assumed that it was good. This is your favorite place to eat after all…" Hinata blushed.

"Really? Most people think I have bad taste. Anyway let's eat! Itadakimasu!!" Naruto exclaimed as he dove into his ramen.

Hinata nodded in agreement as she took small servings of ramen at a time.

'_I can't believe we actually had a conversation… I'm so embarrassed… It's almost like we're on a date. I wonder what everyone else is thinking…'_ Hinata thought as she quietly ate her ramen.

She looked around and noticed that people were staring. She felt warm and her blush returned. She quickly turned around to find that Naruto had already finished his ramen.

'_That was fast…'_Hinata thought looking at her own bowl. It was about half full.

"Umm… If you want… You can umm… Have the rest of mine…" Hinata blushed.

"Thanks!" Naruto smiled.

He finished the bowl quickly. Hinata simply gazed at him while he ate.

'_He's so cute… Especially when he eats…'_

"You have a bit of noodle on you cheek Naruto-kun." Hinata giggled.

"Oh?" Naruto asked. He rubbed his cheeks for a bit. "Did I get it?"

"Yes…" Hinata replied.

"Thanks again Hinata-chan! We should do this more often!" Naruto smiled as he left the money on the counter and left the shop.

'_He… We… We had a real conversation… I'm so happy!' _Hinata thought to herself. She turned to pay the bill.

"Naruto paid for it already." Teuchi said with his back turned to her.

"He… He did?!? I have to go thank him!" Hinata said timidly as she rushed out of the shop. Naruto had already left to train.

"Well that was to be expected after all… I suppose I'll thank him later then…" Hinata said quietly to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Kay, this chapter has a LOT of gore in it so if you don't like gore, I suggest not reading this chapter. I'll post 2 and 3 on the same day so you can skip over it...

Btw- I graduated and hopefully I'll have more time to write (Finals got in my way before)

Chapter 2- The Last 

Naruto ran hurriedly through the busy streets of Konohagakure. Trying to avoid bumping into villagers while wearing his anbu mask was certainly difficult. He arrived at the gate of the village to find Sakura waiting for him.

"You're just barely on time…" Sakura sighed.

"Sorry I got caught up in training." Naruto said as he secured his mask.

"How typical."

"You know I can practically hear you smiling from behind that mask of yours, Sakura-chan."

"Hmph. Let's get going." Sakura grunted.

"Right!" Naruto nodded.

With that they were off into the shadowed path leading to Otogakure. The sun set over a lake in the distance. Birds chirped and small creatures went to bed with the sun.

"We're not too far from Otogakure… What's our plan?" Naruto asked as he checked his equipment.

"I'll go after Kabuto and you'll go look for any followers." Sakura said as she tightened her gloves.

"What?!?"

"You'll get too carried away if you fight him. I'm a medical ninja and he is too so I should be able to anticipate his attacks. Besides, I have some unfinished business to deal with."

"Is it Sasuke?"

"Yes…" Sakura's voice saddened and soon after so stopped talking.

The remainder on the trip was silent. Neither Naruto nor Sakura said a word on their way there. The silence was finally broken as they reached the outskirts of the village.

"I'll try to locate Kabuto in a medical facility. Most likely he'll be there. I'll release a flare when I've found him alright? Until then, you look for followers and try to gather information." Sakura said as she prepared to take off.

"Good luck"

Sakura nodded. She was off and running in a matter of seconds. Naruto found himself a tree to use a camouflage. He decided to wait a bit before finding and suspects.

'_Wouldn't everyone in this village be a suspect? I may as well wait here until Sakura finds Kabuto…' _Naruto thought as he leaned back on a branch of the tree.

A number of hours passed. There was still no sign of any flare being deployed. Still no sign from Sakura.

'_What the hell is taking her so long…? I'm going in there.' _Naruto thought as he readied a kunai.

Naruto tucked the kunai into the inside of his sleeve of his jacket and he leapt off from the tree. Running on the roofs of the civilians homes, he looked for any sign of struggle. Anything that would give a hint as to where Sakura could've been. Nothing. He landed in front of the medical facility. If anything, Sakura had to be in there. Naruto forced the doors open. The building was dark and cold. There was no sign of anyone there nor any light to be found. Naruto pressed himself against the wall of the building and scaled the wall until he felt an opening of a door. He felt a cool breeze as he entered the room.

"Sakura?!? Sakura?!?" Naruto called out into the darkness.

He attempted to look around the room but all her could see was darkness. He was terribly alone in the confines of the shadows. He slid his hands around the cold wall, looking for a light switch. With each step he took he produced the most disgusting stomach churning sound as each of his feet connected with the floor.

'_What the hell is that noise coming from?'_ He wondered as his heartbeat increased its speed with each step.

His hand leaned against the unseen switch and bright, blinding florescent lights filled the room. He had wished the lights had stayed off. There he was in a medical laboratory, long thin needles, sharp knives, scalps and scissors and other various medical equipment, reflecting the light from their high shelves were horrifying. Each of their sharp edges were dyed a copper red.

Blood.

He took a step back creating a loud squelch like noise. He looked down to find the floor covered in blood, and other bodily fluids. He felt sick to his stomach. Looking back up, he saw glass jars filled with the remains of human innards. Naruto turned his head towards a corner of the room

"N… No…" He stammered as his eyes widened at the terrifying sight.

Sakura lay lifeless in the corner, drenched in her own blood. The ends of her pink hair were now red from blood. Her green eyes were open, expressionless. Bloody gashes on her chest exposed her ribcage, a punctured lung and an empty spot where her heart should've been. Naruto wanted to look away, but his eyes were fixated in that spot. The ninja was long gone by now. Naruto forced himself to pick Sakura up. He had to bring her back to the village. It was only right. In his mind, the mission no longer mattered. He only cared about saving her. Tears rolled down his eyes as he took each step with her in him arms.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry I didn't get here in time… I'm sorry…" Naruto choked between tears with each few steps he took.

Naruto hung his head as he clutched Sakura in his arms. His thoughts were only about the times he had spent with her. His grip tightened with each fleeting thought. He felt the same loneliness he had felt before he had anyone. He was at the Otogakure gate when he felt a sharp pain in his back. Someone had thrown a number of daggers at his back, sending him to the ground.

"Shit…" Naruto mumbled between the pain.

"Painful isn't it?" A voice said from behind.

Naruto shifted his body and saw him. Kabuto…

"I must admit, she put up quite a fight. However she had one fatal weakness. Her affection towards you. I said a few meaningless bluffs and she started bawling. Pretty pathetic for a member of anbu if I do say so myself." Kabuto smirked.

"You Bastard! I'll kill you!" Naruto clenched his teeth.

He placed Sakura gently on the ground beside him and forced himself up. He slipped the kunai from his sleeve to his hand.

"Don't bother. I hit three vital points with those daggers. I'm impressed you can still move. Killing you will definitely be interesting," Kabuto grinned as he threw a senbon at Naruto's neck.

It left a long trail of blood leading down into his shirt. Naruto flinched in pain and attempted to throw his kunai at him. Kabuto deflected it with a dagger and sent both the kunai and dagger aiming at Naruto. The kunai brushed against Naruto's forehead and the dagger punctured his stomach. Naruto felt the Kyuubi's chakra growing ever stronger inside of him.

"A monster like you shouldn't be dying so easily. You're not like that girl over there. Come on! Entertain me, Kyuubi!!" Kabuto shouted.

Naruto's eyes grew wide. Kyuubi's chakra was released, pushing Kabuto backwards into a tree. The immense chakra ripped Naruto's outer anbu attire, exposing his wounds further.

"So you've finally appeared…" Kabuto smiled.

Naruto kneeled down on the ground in a fox like stance. In an instant, he lunged towards Kabuto, tearing at his torso. He had ripped Kabuto's stomach in such a way that it allowed each layer of skin and muscle to be peeled away from his body. Naruto stopped for a moment to stare at the pathetic lifeless body that was once Kabuto. Naruto grinned manically and cracked his knuckles.

'_Stop… I have to stop this… The Kyuubi… I have to regain control' _Naruto thought as he clutched his head in anguishing pain. He stood there for a few moments, fighting against the urge to continue killing. He finally regained control of his body. His arms fell to his side and he looked over to Sakura. She was still where he had left her, her blood staining the ground below. Naruto held her in his arms once more and continued back to the village.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! This is chapter 3… 'Nuff said…

Chapter 3 – Retuning

Hinata waited by the front gate of the village. Her mind filled with thoughts of Naruto as she pressed her index fingers together and blushed. The sky was a cold gray.

'_Looks like it's going to rain soon…' _Hinata thought as she looked up at the sky.

Her gaze returned to the road leading out of the village. A shadowy figure could be seen in the distance. As the figure closed in on the village they became more visible. Naruto was carrying Sakura in his arms. Hinata felt disheartened when she saw them. She stared at her feet. Guards at the village gates seemed alarmed. Hinata heard them call of a medical team and she looked up. She rushed to them. Then she saw Sakura, dead in Naruto's arms and Naruto's near fatal wounds. Hinata felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Naruto!!" She shrieked as she ran to him in alarm. A guard took Sakura from his arms and a light drizzle began to fall.

"Naruto! You have to get you wounds treated!" Hinata cried as she placed her hand on Naruto's bloodstained cheek.

"I… I couldn't do anything… I didn't get there in time…" Naruto murmured.

"Naruto… I'm so sorry…" Hinata said as tears fell from her eyes.

A medical ninja ran up to them.

"We have to get his wounds treated immediately!"

"Right." Hinata nodded.

Hinata eased Naruto's arm onto her shoulder and she guided him to the medical ninja. Naruto clutched Hinata's hand tightly.

"Hinata… Could you… Stay-" Naruto began.

"Don't waste your energy. Of course I'll stay with you." Hinata forced a smile.

Hinata held Naruto's cold hand as he medical ninja led them to the emergency room. They placed an anesthetic mask over Naruto's mouth and nose and opened his ripped anbu vest and revealed the wounds Kabuto inflicted on him. Hinata stared in shock. His stomach had already begun to heal as the Kyuubi's seal glowed. The medical team were drawn backwards as well. They bandaged Naruto's larger wounds on his head, torso and back.

"He'll be out for about three hours. You can stay with him until he wakes up if you like." A nurse said to Hinata, leaving a clipboard at the edge of Naruto's bed.

Hinata nodded. The nurse left the room and Hinata gazed at Naruto's sleeping body. His bare chest was covered by bandages. Hinata stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. She placed his hand in her other.

'_I can't imagine how you must feel right now Naruto-kun… But I promise that I'll be here for you. What ever you need, I'll always be here for you. I wish I could do more for you now but I don't know what else I can do. But I promise I'll do everything in my power to help you…' _Hinata thought.

She removed her hand from his cheek and gently pressed it against Naruto's exposed chest. She gently laid her head on Naruto's chest. His heartbeat was soft and calm. Hinata brushed her hand against the warm surface. She closed her eyes and stared at his face. His scars were beginning to heal.

"I promise I'll be here for you." Hinata said quietly as she closed her eyes once more.

"Thank you Hinata…"

"What?" Hinata said abruptly, opening her eyes.

Naruto was half smiling at her with tired eyes.

"Ummm… You heard all of that?" Hinata said, her blush returning.

Naruto nodded and forced a smile. The sorrowful expression returned soon after.

"I'm sorry…" Hinata whispered as she looked at her feet.

"… I couldn't do anything to help her… I didn't get there in time to save her." Naruto began.

"Don't blame yourself… Please. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself… It wasn't… It wasn't your fault." Hinata said, tears slowly falling down her face.

Naruto seemed surprised and forced another smile.

"If there's… If there is anything… Anything I can do to help, just let me know, alright?" Hinata wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hinata… I don't want to put you through any trouble." Naruto began.

"It's no trouble at all! Please…" Hinata said with wide eyes. "Are you hungry?"

"Umm… Yeah sort of I guess." Naruto mumbled.

"Miso pork ramen, right?" Hinata smiled.

"Thanks Hinata-chan…"Naruto smiled.

"It's nothing really! Anything I can do to help!"

Hinata left Naruto's room and closed the door behind her.

'_Hinata… Thank you… You're making this a lot easier on my part… Letting Sakura go seems possible now since you're with me…' _Naruto thought as he closed his eyes.

"One extra large miso pork ramen to go, please!" Hinata said above the noise in the restaurant.

"That seems like a lot for just you." Teuchi questioned as he began preparing Hinata's order.

"Oh! It's not for me it's for Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled.

"Poor thing… Word of what happened already spread around the village. It's on the house for him. Can you tell him I'm sorry?"

Hinata nodded and took the large box and held it at her waist. As she walked through the village, she heard people talking about what happened. She tried to block it out. Hinata closed her eyes and ran back to the hospital. The voices followed her in, lingering in her mind as she stood outside Naruto's room.

'_Why? Why do I feel guilt…? I never wanted it to happen like this! Not at the expense of someone else's life... I wish… I wish Sakura had never been involved… No…No, I… I couldn't have become so despicable that I would wish that… I… I just want Naruto-kun… I just want him to return my feelings…' _Hinata thought to herself as she clutched the box ever tighter.

Hinata opened the door, leaving her thoughts behind her.

"Here's your ramen Naruto-kun!" Hinata smiled.

"Ah… Thank you Hinata…" Naruto said as he looked onwards towards the window and squeezed his right arm.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked as she placed the ramen on Naruto's bedside table.

"Nothing. Kabuto hit some pressure points in my back and now my arm hurts. It's nothing…" Naruto forced a smile.

"Will you be okay?" Hinata asked wide eyed.

"Yeah! I can't move it too much though…" Naruto forced another smile.

"Hmm… Then should I… Feed you your ramen?" Hinata questioned as she pressed her index fingers together shyly.

"Sure that would be great!" Naruto blushed slightly.

Hinata's face became a beet red. She slowly opened the package and broke the chopsticks. Her hand shook nervously as she slowly picked up a few noodles and brought it to Naruto's mouth.

"Ahhh…" Naruto opened his mouth wide.

Hinata gulped as her daintily placed the ramen in his mouth.

"Um… How is it?" Hinata asked nervously, her blush still eminent on her face.

"It's great!" Naruto grinned.

Hinata felt her heart beat rapidly through her chest. She hid her excitement and nervousness behind a smile. Suddenly the door to Naruto's room opened.

"Naruto, I need to speak with you for a moment. Oh, you have a guest…" Tsunande announced as she opened the door, holding a copy of Naruto's medical data.

Hinata placed the bowl of ramen on a table and bowed. Tsunande responded with a nod of her head.

"Hinata, would you please leave the room for a moment? I need to talk to Naruto in private." Tsunande said.

Hinata began to leave, but Naruto's grasp on her hand didn't allow her to leave.

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say to Hinata as well…" Naruto said dryly clutching Hinata's hand even tighter.

"Fine then" Tsunande sighed.


End file.
